


A Child is a Responsibility

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, darcy lewis is phil coulson's little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: What if, after their parents died and Phil took Darcy in, Nick wasn't able to talk him into coming back to SHIELD? What would the Coulson siblings' lives have looked like?
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy of SHIELD [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209825
Kudos: 47





	A Child is a Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

What if Phil didn’t go back to Shield? What if his parents died and he ended up with a little baby sister? And instead of letting Nick persuade him into coming back (it’ll be a desk job, honest… until it’s not), what if he looked at this girl-child who was suddenly dependent on him for everything and decided “No. I’m not working for an organization that almost guarantees I will die before she goes to college” (the number of close calls are pretty much uncountable… and that’s not even getting into Darcy’s close calls)?

They stay in New York City. Phil likes it there, and now that his parents are gone, there’s nothing keeping him in his hometown. Plus, he already has an apartment, and it’s not hard to turn the never used guest room into a room fitting a little girl.

He gets a job crunching numbers. It’s boring, but it pays the bills. And since he works out ways to get it done faster, he has more time to spend with his Flutterbudget.

Darcy goes to preschool. Phil only winces occasionally when he has to expand on what she is taught. Later she will go to an actual elementary school. She won’t know all the pieces of a gun before she is five. Her first introduction to science won’t be which compounds go boom when you add water.

Nick comes by occasionally. He always tries to convince Phil to come back, but has mostly accepted that it’s a lost cause. He is always happy to see Little Bird, even if she did steal his best agent. There exists a list of banned discussion subjects that gets longer after every visit. No Nick you cannot tell my little sister about the drug runner some team handled last week. Or about the assassin the week before.

Melinda May, Jasper Sitwell, and Maria Hill also make the occasional visit.

Jasper does the best, he just treats her like another niece and they have tea parties together.

Melinda gets along fine with the little girl, especially after Phil signs her up for martial arts. He may be giving her a normal childhood, that doesn’t mean she won’t be able to take care of herself.

Maria has the most trouble. Darcy is so small, and fragile. But then she brings food one day, and Darcy lights up and demands that she teach Phil how to make more things. It’s not that he can’t cook, it’s just that he has a very limited range.


End file.
